Engulfed in Blood
by SakuraUzumaki18
Summary: In an apocalyptic world, Vampires rule over all humans. The Volturi are the main rulers of the world. But there is an organization which is made up of humans who are enhanced to fight vampires. And they have vowed to destroy all Vampires.


**Summary:**

 _ **In an apocalyptic world, Vampires rule over all humans. The Volturi are the main rulers of the world. But there is an organization which is made up of humans who are enhanced to fight vampires. And they have vowed to destroy all Vampires.**_

 **Chapter 1:**

 **(Calla's POV)**

As Kate and I download the files we need from the Volturi's computers, we started hearing a noise coming down the halls towards the room we are in. As we hear them I remember what the Head of our branch of Hunters told us when we found out about this mission…

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _I was called from my room to meet in the war room to discuss a mission from General Cane. As I get there I see Kate and Logan, I have worked with Logan in the past, but I have never worked with Kate I only know of her._

 _General Cane, a fifty-year-old man with a stone-faced expression, but kind voice. Very weird combo, but I think that makes him a bit more intimidating with that you can't see what he is thinking of, as well as hearing a soft and kind voice._

 _He looks at us and says "I have a new assignment for you three. The Volturi have some files we need, we need you to copy them onto these Flash Drives, and bring them back to base."_

 _I look at Logan and Kate, both look equally confused, I ask "But General, it's impossible for anyone who doesn't have access to get into the Volturi's Computer Room. I mean we would end up getting caught and killed."_

 _General Cane looks at me and replies saying "Our Computer expert, Ryan, has found a way to hack into their security and give you two minutes to get into the building without the alarm going off. Then you will have about an hour to copy the files and then the alarms will be off for another two minutes before the alarms go back on again."_

 _We see the Flash Drives and see only two of them. Logan asks "General, sir, there are only two Flash Drives, and three of us."_

 _General Cane chuckles and says "Yes, two of you will go in, while the other is the getaway driver. I thought that was obvious Agent Sommers. It doesn't matter who the driver is and who the two agents are who go in. Decide that amongst yourselves."_

 _On that note, he left us the decide our roles in this mission. Logan asks "So who is a great driver?"_

 _Kate says "I can't drive that well. So, I think that I should be one of the people who goes in to get the files."_

 _Logan nods and looks at me. I know he is a great driver and he has been the getaway driver in previous missions he and I have been on together. I take a deep breath and say "I know Logan is a great getaway driver, so I think that position should fall to him."_

 _Logan looks at me and nods saying "Fine, I will be the driver and you two will be in charge of going in coping the files and getting out without anyone getting to you."_

 _We then all leave to get ready._

 _As I am in my room waiting to leave, I hear a knock. I open the door to see Logan standing there. He asks "Can I come in?" I smile and move out of the way to let him in. He comes in and shuts the door. He then asks "Are you okay with not just us not working together?"_

 _I sigh and reply "Look you know how hard it is for me to work with different people, that is why General Cane assigned us to always work with each other. Even though you won't be working with me, you still are working with me, as the getaway driver. Some, I think I'll be fine. Thank you for your concern Logan."_

 _I go to sit down on my bed, Logan follows me and sits down beside me. He grabs my hand and says "I will always be concerned for you Calla. I will always care for you. You know that." He turns my face so I will be looking at him, "I will always love you Calla." He then leans in and kisses me._

 _I hesitate before slowly responding to the kiss. He licks my bottom lip asking for permission, I grant it. As our tongues explore each other's, He leans me down onto my bed and one of his hands goes under my shirt and cups my breast. I moan into the kiss and feel his erection as I feel myself getting wet._

 _Before we can continue, we hear a knock at my door. We separate and I say "Just a moment please." We compose ourselves and get up from my bed and I go to open my door. I see Kate and ask "Yes, what is it Kate?"_

 _She looks over to see Logan with his back to us, my guess is that he is trying to hide his erection from Kate. She says "Ryan wants to see us the technical room for our mission."_

 _I nod and say "We will be right there." She nods and gives another quick look to Logan and leaves. I shut the door and say "That was too close."_

 _Logan looks at me and replies "I doubt that she would have come in here without your permission."_

 _I look at him and then at his erection and back to his eyes and say "Yes, but whenever we are about to have sex, something or somebody always interrupts us. It's not my fault I tend to get a little sexually frustrated because of that."_

 _He just smiles at me and kisses me on the forehead and says "Well I think you will be excited to know that I asked General Cane for a weekend at a safe-house alone and for a mini vacation. And he agreed to it. So next weekend we will be alone at a safe-house." He goes down to kiss my neck and whispers in my ear "Just you and me."_

 _I smile and get on my tippy toes and say "I can't wait." I give him a quick peck on his lips and I start to go to my door and I open it. I say "Come on Logan, we have a computer nerd to get to."_

 _He laughs at my nickname I gave Ryan. We all knew each other when we graduated at the academy. I always call Ryan that, and he only laughs or rolls his eyes and smiles._

 _As we get to the Technical Center, we see Ryan talking to Kate. We go over and Ryan sees us and says "Hey, what's up you guys?" Ryan is a red head who is actually quite handsome with freckles and dimples. As well as blue eyes._

 _I smile and say "Hey Computer Nerd, how's it going?"_

 _He rolls his eyes and replies saying "Pretty good, pretty good. Now that you two decided to grace us with your presence, I need to tell you guys some important notes on tonight's mission." He gets up from his chair and walks over to a white board with some pictures on it. He says "Okay you will need to go to the opposite of the building where the computer room is. Then you will have to use five different codes in order to get in without the security alarms going off and getting guards to get there. As you all know Vampires never sleep, but they think themselves higher than humans and think nobody will want to break into a Volturi building. Now since their Technology Center is located in Siena, which takes at least 2 hours and 40 minutes to get there from here in Rome. Once you get there expect only humans there, but humans with weapons, which you are not allowed to kill. We don't kill humans, only vampires."_

 _He then puts up a new picture, but this one shows the plans of the building. He says "You will arrive here, it will take at least ten minutes to get to the computer room, then you will have to do the five codes and it will take at least forty minutes to copy the data onto the Flash Drives. Then it will take another ten minutes to get to window where you will be entering and exiting. And then another two minutes where the security will be off so you two can get out. We have made sure that there are easy windows to go in and out of. Any questions?"_

 _I look and Logan and Kate and I see Kate raise her hand and say "Ryan, are you sure Calla and I will have enough time? What if one of us gets caught? Or what if the Flash Drives take longer to Copy the data?"_

 _I roll my eyes and Ryan says "Well, Kate, we have made sure that they will work. And you two can run pretty fast, so there's that. And if you get caught… Well we are hoping that that won't happen. But if it does, we know there are only humans there guarding the building. As far as we know the Volturi don't really go there. And when they do it usually is a very brief visit to drop of things or pick them up. Don't worry. And if a human were to catch either of you, you guys can easily fight them off." I see Kate nod her head as Ryan explains everything. He then says "Now you guys will have to leave in about thirty minutes if you want this to go smoothly. You are dismissed."_

 _I head for the door with Logan and Kate as I take in what Ryan said. I go back to my room and pack the essentials I need for this mission._

 _When it gets time to leave, I head out to the garage to meet up with Logan and Kate. We get into a four-seat black Lamborghini. Kate sits in the back, while I sit on the passenger seat with Logan driving._

 _Once we get to Siena, we stop by the safe house to put our things away. We then leave to the Technology Center. Once we get to where we need to be, we see the light go off on a little black box, meaning it's time._

 _Kate and I open the window, and sneak through. Once we get in, we look at the map again, and see where we need to go._

 _ **~End Flashback~**_

 **(Still Calla's POV)**

I look at how much I have downloaded so far, it reads 85% I look over and Kate and ask "Where are you at with your percentage?"

Kate looks at me and says "90%, yours?" I reply saying "85%. Looks like the stuff I'm downloading is way more than yours. Or the files just decided to go slow on my computer."

Kate chuckles a bit and continues watching her files download, I do the same. Usually with Logan I am able to talk to him, but with Kate I have I have no idea what to do. This is why I hate going on missions with other people besides Logan, I know that it's stupid, but I don't get along with others besides Logan.

I have known Logan since I was a child. We grew up with each other and both our parents were close with each other. In fact, his parents took me in when my parents were killed by vampires. I was close to being killed by them, but luckily hunters came by and helped. Mine and Logan's parents were hunters as well, but my parents were outnumbered as well as making sure that I was safe. I miss them.

I hear Kate ask "Calla are you okay?" I then realize that a couple tears are going down my face. I quickly wipe them away and say "I'm fine. I just yawned that's all." I refuse to look at her and look at my percentage and say "100%, are you done?"

She nods and says "We should go, I heard someone saying they are here? Do you think they know we are here, or what if the Volturi are here?"

I look at her and reply "I don't know. My guess is that it's the Volturi, especially since that they would already be in here if they know we are here. But we should go. Now." She nods and we grab the flash drives and turn the computers off.

I get to the door first and quietly open the door and peek out to see if anybody is down either hallway. I don't see anybody and signal Kate to follow me. We go down the hallway and turn right, then turn left. But we see a few guards we unfortunately see us and charges at us. We fight them off as much as we can and run to the room in which we entered. Once we get there we see more guards come at us and we get in there and close the door. I lock it and push against it.

I yell saying "Kate, go I'll hold them off." She looks at me and says "No, I'll fight with you. I am a hunter as you are. We are equal Calla, I won't let you fight them off by yourself." I can feel them banging on the door wanting to break it. I nod and say "Fine Kate. You're right, but right now these flash drives need to get to headquarters." I throw her mine and she catches it. I say "You are brave Kate, you are. But what you need right now is to get to Logan, I'll be right behind you. I promise."

She nods and turns to the window and gets out. I step away from the door only to be thrown away from it with the wood going all over the place. I look up to see a guy wearing all black, his skin is super pale, almost white. He has short brown hair and I then look at his eyes, they are blood red pools. I look and see the Volturi crest hanging from his neck. I crawl back to the window hoping I would be able to climb out the window and get into the car. The vampire then opens his arms and a black mist comes out only then did I realize that this vampire was Alec, one of the Witch Twins.

I try to back up are far as possible but I was too late. The last thing I remember before blacking out was seeing Alec walking over to me and hearing a car drive away. Then nothing.

 **I hope you guys liked this new story so far. I swear I will try to update my stories, and for those of you who don't know, I will be rewriting my stories from my previous account which is still up. The accounts name is Ember FireCrystal and you may look at those stories if you want. I will not be focusing on all those stories at once. I may only work on a couple stories at the same time, and then I may change it up.**


End file.
